The TriWizard Tournament
by ohPotter
Summary: In this installment at Hogwarts, Emma begins her fourth year after being home schooled her entire life. There she meets the Boy Who Lived and attempts to help him stay alive when his name is mysteriously chosen as one of the four Tri-Wizard Champions.
1. Prelude

**Summary:**

Emma Mason lived quite the unusual life having to move from one continent to the next from a young age. When her mother is murdered, she is forced to transfer to Hogwarts in order to secure her safety. Unknown to Emma, there are things that have been going on during her life that she is unaware of. It is at Hogwarts that she learns that she is not an ordinary witch as her past begins to catch up with her.

In this installment at Hogwarts, she begins her fourth year after having been home schooled her entire life. It is there that she meets the Boy Who Lived and attempts to help him stay alive when his name is mysteriously chosen as one of the four Tri-Wizard Champions.

**Author's Note:**

Excuse me for any possible inconvenience, I'm still trying to learn how to use this! :)

* * *

><p>For the most part, life was pretty normal. Well, that was until it wasn't anymore. Yes, I moved around quite a lot, but I always assumed it had to do with my mother's job. Yes, I was home schooled from a young age and was rarely allowed out on my own, but I just assumed it was due to my mother being overprotective of her only child. It wasn't until I woke up to find an old man dressed in strange clothing and a long grey beard telling me that I had to pack and leave immediately that my life changed dramatically. He informed me that my mother had just been murdered, by whom I wasn't sure, but that I was in danger. That was the start of my new life... I was being thrust into a new world and another country to a school under the headmaster that guaranteed my safety.<p>

Now I sat looking out of the window of my room at the Leaky Cauldron that Professor Dumbledore, the old and strange man, arranged for me until I would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. I watched as the people below me continued on with their day oblivious to my pain and confusion. Tomorrow I would be boarding a train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I would be starting my fourth year. After the past few days of absolute whirlwind and change in my life, there was only one thing that I was absolutely certain. Nothing was normal anymore.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note**:

Sorry that this is so short, but I'm a bit busy studying for my graduate test. The next chapter will be longer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emma, wake up dear."<em>

I opened my eyes expecting to see my mother standing there to wake me up. For a minute it was as if she were there. I could see her smiling down at me, her warm hazel eyes looking down at me full of love, her brown hair pulled back into her usual bun, the worry lines on her face. I wanted to reach out and touch her one last time, but there was no point. She wasn't there... Instead, I closed my eyes and opened them again and she was gone. Gone again.

I sat up and looked at the clock, ten o'clock. I preceded to make up the bed before putting on the clothes that I had set out the night before. I looked at my belongings already packed up because I had never bothered to unpack them knowing that I would just be leaving again. I walked up to the mirror and stare at the girl looking back at me. A girl of just fourteen, too young to lose one's mother. She was quite the reflection of her: same brown hair and olive complexion. Her hair wasn't natural, her mother had dyed it at a young age. Her eyes were also darker, a trait from her father he presumed. Of course she was younger, but her mother was still in there.

I moved away from the mirror and wiped away the tear that managed to fall. I grabbed my trunk and my wand placing it in my back pocket. Giving the room one last look, I left the room and headed downstairs. There I saw Tom, the landlord, cleaning around the pub. I gave him a small smile when he looked in my direction.

"Good morning there, Miss Emma!" Good to know someone was in such a good mood. If only the feeling was contagious. I gave him a small smile in return. "Good morning, Tom."

"Enjoy your stay, Miss Emma?"

"Indeed, thank you again Tom," I answered with a curt nod.

He nodded in return. "No problem, Miss Emma. Your cab is waiting for you outside, just as asked to take you to the train station. I think you'll find Hogwarts to be... magical."

"Magical, huh?" I thought. "Thanks again, I really appreciate you letting me stay."

"Of course Miss Emma," he said with a smile. "Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

I thanked Tom one last time and pulled my things outside where there was indeed a black cab waiting for me. After getting all of my things situated in the back, we headed off towards King's Cross Station.

I looked out of the window gazing at the London scenery. Although I was originally born in England and had just spent the last few days here, I never really got the chance to see it. From what I could tell it was a beautiful city. The architecture was beautiful, for so early in the morning it was quite busy, and the place was just bursting with culture. Still, even after my mother's death her warning still rang in my head.

"_Emma, you musn't go out alone, okay sweetheart?" she told a 7 year old me one sunny afternoon. While she had been distracted I had gone outside to the park down the street and met a young girl that wanted to me my friend. I had told her about the experience and had asked if I could have tea with the girl and her family. _

"_Mama, why can't I?" I exclaimed. "It isn't fair! I want to make friends, I want to play. I want to have fun outside of a house. You never let me go outside."_

"_I know my love," she cooed pulling me into her arms. "And I'm so sorry. Just know that I'm doing it for your safety. I just want to protect you, because I love you sweetheart. Just trust mama, okay? No going out alone?"_

_She wiped off the tear that slipped from my eye. "Okay mama. I won't go."_

I wiped the tear that managed to fall.

When we arrived at the station, the driver helped me get my things from the back and wished me a safe trip. I thanked him and made my way inside the train station. I looked down at the ticket Dumbledore had given me. I was to go to Platform 9¾. I walked by each platform and until I found nine and ten. No Platform 9¾. I looked at the clock, it was 10:50. I remember what Dumbledore had told me.

"_The train leaves at 11 o'clock. No sooner and no later. It would be most inconvenient if you missed the train and the sorting ceremony," he warned. "Although, I think I do know two young boys who could possibly get you there... somewhat safely."_

That Dumbledore was quite a strange man. Shaking that thought away, I only had ten minutes to find this bloody platform. I was absolutely certain that it would have to be here between the two. I looked around for someone to ask and I found a conductor.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He turned towards me and gave me a friendly smile. "How can I help, miss?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble. I'm looking for Platform 9¾." His eyes widened as if in shock.

"I guess you would be having trouble seeing as this 'Platform 9¾' does not exist," he bit back. With that he turned on his heel and walked of leaving me alone and confused. I could have sworn that I heard him mumble, "Not this again" and "Children these days." How rude...

I sighed in frustration and looked at the clock again. 10:54.

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed getting more and more frustrated by the second. What in the hell was Dumbledore talking about? Certainly there must be special instructions but of course he couldn't happen to mention that bit.

"Erm, is everything okay?"

I turned around and saw a boy looking at me with concern. He was a tad bit taller than myself, a bit chubby but lanky. He had somewhat curly, unruly hair and a crooked teeth. He seemed to be a bit awkward. It was almost as if he were uncomfortable in his own body. "Yeah, uh, I'm just looking for this platform, here." I motioned toward the ticket in my hand. He gave a little nod as if he understood why I was so frustrated.

"Hogwarts Express, I'm on my way there now actually," he said.

"Oh great, thank you...?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom," he answered reaching out his hand. I shook it. "Emma, Emma Mason."

He led me a feet away from where I had been standing between the two platforms. "Just do what I do, okay?"

Next thing I knew, he was running towards the platform at full speed and just when I thought he was going to hit it and fall to the ground making an utter fool of himself, he disappeared! How strange... The platform was between Platform 9 and 10... just now how I thought. Great! I was supposed to run into a brick wall, there was nothing strange about that. I looked up at the clock again, 10:57. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath of air. It was now or never. I held on tightly to my belongings and ran towards the platform. Just when I thought I was going to make impact with the wall, I never found it. I heard a loud whistle and I opened my eyes to see Neville standing across from me.

"Wow" I said surprised. I was still in one piece. He smiled a toothy smile and walked off towards the train. The train! It was then that I noticed the big scarlet train that read Hogwarts Express towards the front. There were kids and teenagers running onto the train as they waved to their families goodbye. _Family_. I had no one to say goodbye to, to hug, to tell that I would write frequently. No one.

Not wanting to cry again, I grabbed my trunk and followed Neville onto the train.


	3. The Sorting Preview

**Author's Note**:

Hello all! I'm working my hardest to get another chapter ready for you, but I'm having such a hard time getting it just right. I didn't feel right having not updated recently and because I had planned on posting the new chapter tonight, I decided to give you all a treat since I might not meet that deadline tonight. Therefore, in the meantime I've decided to give you all a little teaser of the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Unsure of how much time had pasted, the big wooden doors finally opened up leading into the Great Hall where I saw Professor McGonagall motion for me to come in. I walked into the Great Hall and tried my best not to look at the many faces that were looking at me. I could even feel eyes from the adults at the front of the room who were just as curious about their new arrival. Instead, I focused on the chair at the front of the room slowly feeling more and more overwhelmed by what was going on. It as almost as if the aisle was getting longer the more I walked and I was almost tempted to run. When I finally did arrive, I sat down and Professor McGonagall placed an old, worn hat on top of my head. As soon as she did, I felt as if there were another presence in my head.<p>

"Hmm, you don't say..." the voice said. I looked around for the person talking, but found no one's lips moving. It was to my surprise when I realized that it was not a person talking, but rather the old hat speaking to me in my head.

"I'd always wondered if I would ever have the pleasure to occupy the head of someone with so much power," it spoke again.

"Could I ask you to clarify your statement?" I whispered getting a tad bit annoyed.

"So difficult to chose," it pondered. "You possess power within you that you have yet to discover, at the same time, you possess a light within you that should not be overlooked. You have many questions about your past, so many for one your age, but, it is only right that you would. For you have a past that will change your future I must say. It seems that you will have quite the adventure ahead of you. But which house to put you in? Slytherin would probably be the obvious choice, you would excel to your full potential and meet the destiny that has been set for you. But, just maybe..."

I sat there squirming in my seat as the hat spoke to me. I couldn't help but to feel confused as to what the hat was talking about, but at the same time, curious.

"I see," the hat said. "Right then, better be..."


	4. The Sorting

**Author's Note**:

Sorry for the late update! I had such a hard time writing this one. I do hope you enjoy. Also, I've posted a poll on my profile that I would really appreciate you all taking just to kind of give me an idea of what you guys think! Thanks!

* * *

><p>We walked along the aisle of the train as it took off until we came across a compartment towards the back. Neville slid the door open and I followed him inside taking notice of the three people already settled. Not wanting to intrude so suddenly, I stood behind Neville, hidden, waiting for him to introduce me.<p>

"Hello Neville," the one girl greeted with a smile. She had wild, brown hair and warm brown eyes to match. Just looking at her reminded me of the color brown. When she spoke I noticed that her two front teeth were quite longer than the rest, but over all, she had a friendly face. The two boys across from her, one ginger and the other with messy, raven black hair, gave a small greeting to Neville as well.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry. Good summer?" asked Neville. I looked over his shoulder discreetly as not to be seen and saw the two boys nod in agreement.

"It was nice, and yourself?" the with brown hair, Hermione, asked.

"Pretty good I guess," he shrugged. The girl nodded and I assumed the reunion was over. Feeling more awkward by the minute and a big neglected, I tapped Neville on the shoulder reminding him of my existence. It turned out that he needed it as he practically jumped up in the air from the sudden reminder.

"Oh right! Forgot, sorry," he apologized, he laughed awkwardly. He moved to the side and I was no longer invisible to the trio. I was able to see them better and for a second I made eye contact with the raven-haired boy with glasses. I was immediately struck by his unique emerald eyes.

"Everyone, this is Emma Mason, she's new," Neville introduced me. "I've just met her myself not to long ago."

"Hi everyone," I said giving a small wave. The big haired girl was the first to greet me while the two boys just seemed to stare. I looked down at my outfit, but it was pretty casual. I just assumed that they were staring because I was something new to look at.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced, sticking out her hand. I shook it. "That over there is Ron Weasley and next to him Harry Potter. You'll have to excuse them, they're not usually this quiet... or rude." She must have noticed their staring as well.

"Hello," I said laughing if off. I noticed the ginger, Ron, looked at Harry and then looked back at me with a befuddled expression on his face. Not thinking much of it, I walked over and shook both of their hands. Hermione motioned towards the seat next to her and I took it while Neville took the seat next to me and closest to the window.

It didn't take long for an awkward silence to fill the room. Neville most played with his hands while Ron would glance up at me every so often. Harry appeared to be deep in thought as he looked out of the window and Hermione was practically on the edge of her seemingly trying to come up with questions to ask me. I was right.

"So," she started off. "Where are you from?"

"England originally," I explained. "But I've lived quite a few places actually: Ireland, the States. Most recently I was living in Germany with my mum." Just the word itself conjured up all the emotion I worked so hard to hide.

"Did you go to school there?"

"No, I was home schooled actually," I answered. "Traveling so much you see." She nodded in understanding.

"What year are you?" Hermione asked. At this point the boys were not listening intently.

"Fourth I believe, and you all?"

"We're fourth years as well," Ron said speaking up.

"I suppose you don't know what house you're in yet?" Hermione chimed in.

"No, not yet," I said shaking my head. "You all?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione said with a smile.

After that short interview, the room fell into silence as the train continued to ride through countryside. There were a few moments during the train ride that I noticed Harry touch his forehead and cringe. When he moved his hair out of the way I noticed that he was massaging quite a unique scar near his hairline, a lightning bolt. Although it seemed to be causing him pain, the scar appeared to be a few months old at least.

"Your scar," I said breaking the silence. "Is it bothering you?"

It was the first time Harry and I had made eye contact since the beginning of the train ride and I was again somewhat mesmerized by his green eyes. He seemed taken back by the question, but said, "A little, nothing serious."

I might have believed him if it had not been for Ron and Hermione exchanging worried looks. Neville even noticed that something was up and I started to fill as if there were a secret that I was not suppose to know about. Still, I couldn't help but be a tad curious.

"If you don't mind me asking... how did you get the scar?"

All eyes turned to me, but I focused on Harry. He seemed unsure of what to say, but he never had a chance considering that Ron interrupted him before he had a chance to speak.

"You're telling me you don't know who he is?" I thought that was pretty obvious.

"Erm... only as of a few hours ago," I said truthfully. "Should I know something?"

"So you don't know the story behind how he got that scar?" Ron pressed on.

"Obviously, Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I do believe that that was her original question."

"It's just... nevermind," Ron said before sinking in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. Similar to how a child would after having received a scolding from their parents. I couldn't help that there was a larger story behind this scar, but I decided not the press any further.

"I'm sorry, Harry" I apologized. "I didn't mean to insult or offend you. Just a bit curious I suppose."

"No, not at all," he assured me. "I have to say it's quite refreshing to blend in for once." He gave me a small smile to which I returned.

"We'll be arriving shortly," Hermione said looking out the window. "We should change into our robes. Perhaps we could tell this story another time?" She grabbed her uniform and was quickly out the door where as Neville, Harry and Ron took their time. Neville, Ron and Harry walked out a few moments later, but I stayed in a bit longer embracing the silence.

When the long train ride was over and we arrived at a small village outside of Hogwarts, we all vacated the train and walked towards some carriages that were enchanted to take us up to the castle. We got into the next available and rode up mostly in silence. Everyone so often Harry would say something to Ron and vice versa, but I was to distracted to hear what was going on. When the castle came into view, I was completely astounded.

"Magical, isn't it?" Harry asked noting the amazement written all over my face.

"I don't think that does it justice..." I said breathless.

When we arrived at the castle I was even more amazed. It was much larger than I had expected and I found myself wanting to explore every floor, room and corridor. We walked through the big double doors in the entrance and straight across was what appeared to be the dining area. There were four long tables situated next to another and a table towards the front. Above each table was a flag, I assumed for each house.

"I hope the sorting goes quicker this year," I heard Ron say. "I'm absolutely starving."

"No surprise there," Hermione said rolling her eyes. I tried my best to hold in my chuckle at their constant bickering.

"Miss Mason?"

I turned to where I heard the voice to see an older witch dressed in robes similar to the ones I had seen Dumbledore wearing, although a bit more conservative I supposed.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," she said. "I'm going to be conducting the sorting ceremony as I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has already told you. I'd like you to wait out here while I get the first years sorted."

I nodded. Harry and Ron walked into the big dining area and Hermione and Neville followed after wishing me luck. After the older students were situated, Professor McGonagall lead the first year students inside. When the big wooden doors closed, I was officially alone.

I decided to take the opportunity to looked at my surroundings. The walls were decorated with moving paintings and portraits that took the opportunity to gawk at their new inhabitant. Every so often a few ghosts would appear, one of which threatened to soak me with a water balloon, and entered the Great Hall.

Unsure of how much time had pasted, the big wooden doors finally opened up leading into the Great Hall where I saw Professor McGonagall motion for me to come in. I walked into the Great Hall and tried my best not to look at the many faces that were looking at me. I could even feel eyes from the adults at the front of the room who were just as curious about their new arrival. Instead, I focused on the chair at the front of the room slowly feeling more and more overwhelmed by what was going on. It as almost as if the aisle was getting longer the more I walked and I was almost tempted to run. When I finally did arrive, I sat down and Professor McGonagall placed an old, worn hat on top of my head. As soon as she did, I felt as if there were another presence in my head.

"Hmm, you don't say..." the voice said. I looked around for the person talking, but found no one's lips moving. It was to my surprise when I realized that it was not a person talking, but rather the old hat speaking to me in my head.

"I'd always wondered if I would ever have the pleasure to occupy the head of someone with so much power," it spoke again.

"Could I ask you to clarify your statement?" I whispered getting a tad bit annoyed.

"So difficult to chose," it pondered. "You possess power within you that you have yet to discover, at the same time, you possess a light within you that should not be overlooked. You have many questions about your past, so many for one your age, but, it is only right that you would. For you have a past that will change your future I must say. It seems that you will have quite the adventure ahead of you. But which house to put you in? Slytherin would probably be the obvious choice, you would excel to your full potential and meet the destiny that has been set for you. But, just maybe..."

I sat there squirming in my seat as the hat spoke to me. I couldn't help but to feel confused as to what the hat was talking about, but at the same time, curious.

"I see," the hat said. "Right then, better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard a massive cheer coming from one of the tables in the middle as they welcomed me to their house. Professor McGonagall removed the hat from my head and I got up off the chair making my way to the Gryffindor table. As I walked towards an empty seat next to Ron, I turned my head towards the table right of the Gryffindor table. Most of the students at that table seemed to be more interested at their empty plates than the ceremony, but I couldn't help but notice that there were one pair of mysterious, grey eyes that seemed to follow my every move.


	5. Author's Note

Hello Lovelies!

So sorry I haven't updated recently. I just wanted to let you all know that I probably will not be updating until next week due to being extremely busy. Thank you for being so patient, I really appreciate. I will do my best to make it up to you. Meanwhile, please read my oneshot story _You Love Her More _and tell me what you think. I also want to thank all of you who have reviewed, it means a lot!

Shannon x


End file.
